


After Villains

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Hawkman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Battle, Cute Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Stargirl pursued Gentleman Ghost as he fled with a bag of cash. She figured money was useless to a spirit. Unless he stole everything due to boredom. She had no idea where the other members of the Justice Society of America were. Capturing other bank robbers? Saving the world? Going out to lunch without her?





	After Villains

I never created DC characters.

Scowling, Stargirl pursued Gentleman Ghost as he fled with a bag of cash. She figured money was useless to a spirit. Unless he stole everything due to boredom. She had no idea where the other members of the Justice Society of America were. Capturing other bank robbers? Saving the world? Going out to lunch without her?

Stargirl never glanced at the buildings she flew by. Her eyes remained on Gentleman Ghost before he turned to her. They widened the minute he raised his arm and a cane materialized on his palm. The cane's skull opened its jaws as violet fire emerged from it.

Stargirl dodged the attack before she paused with Gentleman Ghost. One smile formed when the Justice Society of America appeared in front of him. She watched as their attacks disarmed Gentleman Ghost. Knocked him down. Stargirl stretched her arms. Exhausted, she flew to her home. At least she was going to rest. Gentleman Ghost was never going to rest in peace.

THE END


End file.
